


Love on Ice.

by rabbitking1



Category: Dancing On Ice RPF
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitking1/pseuds/rabbitking1
Summary: As Ian and Matt's Dancing on Ice journey continues, the two's feelings grow deeper.
Relationships: Ian "H" Watkins/Matt Evers
Comments: 40
Kudos: 13





	1. The call.

Dancing on ice was a show Ian had wanted to do for a very long time. It was what he had described as a "bucket list" dream. However, he asked ITV if it was possible to pair him up with another man-something that has never happened on UK tv before. With it being weeks since he asked, Ian presumed the answer would be no as he received no answer since.

"Be good today boys, have a great day and i'll see you in a few hours" Ian kissed both of his sons on the forehead as he dropped them of for school and smiled as he watched them skip happily to meet their friends.

As soon as he got back inside his car, he got a text from his manager telling him a important phone call would be coming any minute now. Ian was clueless-what on Earth could it be? As he was driving back to his home, it was all over his mind, 'Is it good news? What if it's bad news? Has something bad happened to a family member or friend?' Eventually Ian had got back to his house and stepped inside the living room, very nervous over the important news that he would hear any minute now.

His phone rang-'This is it' he thought-and he answered the call.

It was someone from ITV, "Hello Mr Watkins."

"Um...hi!" Ian's tone was all over the place, "What is this about?"

"It's about the upcoming series of Dancing on ice." Ian's mood turned to sadness as he thought 'I guess i've been rejected again, they obviously didn't like my suggestion.'

"We want you to be part of the series."

"What?!"

"We want you to be part of the series" she repeated again, as if he was deaf. "There is also something else i'd like to tell you."

"Oh, what is that?"

"We have had a discussion about your request, and I can confirm we all agreed you will be getting a male partner."

Ian cried, "...Really!?"

"Yes really."

Ian got very emotional and teary. He never thought this moment would happen but thankfully society was changing. He was finally going to get his wish! "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, we can't wait for you to get started. I can't tell you who your partner is yet but you'll like him, he is very nice. I'm about to tell him the news in a few minutes actually."

Matt was spending the day relaxing. He didn't have many more free days left as training for the new series of Dancing on ice started very soon. Matt loved working on the show (he has been on every series) and couldn't wait to get started. The previous season was...interesting to say the least, working with Gemma Collins was something he wouldn't forget for a long time. He was wondering who he would be paired up with this series.

As he watching TV, Matt received a phone call-it was ITV. "Hello Matt, there is something i'd like to talk about, it's about the upcoming series of Dancing on ice, are you free now?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Matt was very curious as to what they have to ask him.

"We've just finalised deals with our twelve celebrities, we have our line-up. But there is something we're doing different this year. How do you feel about being paired up with another man for this series?"

"Do you mean...!?"

"Yes, we'd like to pair you up with a man this series, is that fine with you?"

"Yes! yes I accept, I'll do it!"

"That's great to hear! I've got to go now, i'll be back to speak again soon!"

The call had ended and Matt had started to get emotional. It's something he has never done before but he was honoured, proud and excited to be asked to do this. He couldn't wait to find out who his partner is!


	2. First meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Matt have the first practice on the ice.

Today was the day, Ian was going to meet his Dancing on ice partner. And the truth is he was very nervous, this was the guy he was going to be spending months and months together daily (and making TV history), what if they don't get on though? What if his partner disgusted by dancing with another man?

"Breath H, breath" Ian muttered to himelf to calm down as he put on his skates. While putting on his skates his mind flew back to a few weeks ago when he officially started his training for the first time with Torvill and Dean. He knew this journey would be tough but on his first day skating already ended in bruises. Now he was training with his partner for the first time then maybe it will be easier? The past few weeks skating on his own had been tough but he was proud of himself for making quick progress. He was falling over less and less by each day, could skate with one foot on the ice, spin and even did his first jump! It was a dream to be on this show for many years and he was going to make sure he treasures every single second. He also couldn't wait to share this experience with his kids, he wanted them to a part of it very much. It made him smile how happy his kids reacted to the news of him being on the show, they kept telling their friends to watch their daddy on TV. He was hoping to make his kids proud and be a role model to them.

Ian made his way to the rink, heart beating fast as he was about to meet his partner. He saw a lone figure skating incredibly in the middle of the rink. The man ended and Ian applauded, so he skated to meet his partner and...he was cute! The two hugged each other as Ian joked "I can't do that, clearly!"

"You can't?" The man joked back.

"Not yet, but I will!"

"You will be able to." The man then introduced himself "Hi, i'm Matt, Matt Evers."

Ian instantly recognised the handsome face, Matt has taken part in every series of the show, in the second season he even partnered up with Ian's bandmate Lisa! Ian shook Matt's hand and said "Hi Matt, i'm Ian, or call me H!"

Ian then said "looks like we're making history together."

Matt replied "Yeah, i'm so excited to do this!"

Ian then nervously said "I'm still pretty new at skating to be honest..."

Matt simply shrugged "That's fine. Truth is that i've never skated with a man before. This will something new for the two of us. So, what do we do?"

Ian joked "You're the pro, you tell me!" Earning a chuckle from Matt.

"We'll learn that out as we practice." Matt said.

Ian then held out his hand and said "Shall we dance?"

Two hours later and Ian knew he had the perfect partner. He and Matt seemed to connect so well despite only just meeting each other and the past two hours training with Matt has been his highlight of the show so far. "Yes Ian, you're doing a fantastic job, great spin, you're a natural!" Matt encouraged with caused Ian to blush.

Matt had his hands around Ian has they span a sequence. Their feet got tangled up, causing two to fall on the ice (Ian fell on top of Matt). The two chuckled a bit, but stared in each other eyes for a lot longer than they both intended. A awkward cough later and the two snapped out of their daze and stood up, trying to forget...whatever that moment was (although secretly the two liked it).

Matt then had a idea, "Let's see if we can lift each other up."

Matt picked up Ian "Oh easy."

Ian tried to pick up Matt (who was taller)...and failed. "Oh my god! How much do you weigh?!" Ian shouted, causing Matt to howl in laughter. "I think it's fair to say you'll be doing all the lifting" Ian said as the two giggled.

"Let's try a harder lift" suggested Matt. Matt picked up Ian by his legs in a lift that looked similar to someone cradling another. Ian felt happy and safe in Matt's arms. He couldn't stop smiling. His heart beated fast but he couldn't think why.

Matt thought the exact same, him and Ian had become friends fast. "You're doing a fantastic job Ian, there's a lot of potential here!"

It was the end of the day and the two agreed that they were a match made in heaven. "I think I found the perfect partner in you Matt!" Ian beamed.

Matt replied "Likewise."

Ian then frowned "It's just...i'm really nervous about our first performance together, I know there's going to be some nasty comments about us."

Matt sighed "Yeah...but you know what? Let's not give a shit what those assholes think."

Ian smiled "You're right." The two hugged each other goodnight (and Ian may or may not have blushed again).


	3. Getting to know each other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As practice continues, Ian and Matt friendship grows stronger.

It's been a few weeks of training and Ian and Matt were having the time of their lives. The two clicked instantly and became close friends fast.

"I'm really proud of all of the progress you've made Ian, you're doing great!" Matt said kindly, causing Ian to blush.

Ian suggested to Matt to come around his house for a cuppa, to get to know each other better. Matt accepted (quite quickly) and now Ian was at home getting it ready for Matt's arrival, which was due in a few minutes. The kids were upstairs having a nap (they were very tired so Ian presumed they could asleep for a while). As Ian was cleaning the living room, he was for some reason feeling really nervous. He didn't know why though, I mean it wasn't like he had a crush on the guy...did he?! No of course not, he's only known the guy for a few weeks. Although Ian and Matt had become close very fast and Matt was kind, caring, generous, handsome...Ian shook those thoughts out of his mind.

Before he knew it, a someone knocked on the front door, Ian opened it to see Matt smiling at him, "Hey!"

"Hi Matt" Ian greeted, "Come in! Come in!" Matt stepped and the two immediately embraced each other in a big hug, with Ian resting his head on Matt's shoulder. Thet broke apart (although the two missed the contact of the hug) and walked to the sofa in the living room to sit down next to each other.

"Tea?" Ian asked.

"Yes please" Matt answered.

Ian got some tea for the both of them and said "Right, tell me everything about yourself."

For the next hour, Ian and Matt went back and forth telling facts about each other. The two already knew so much about each other.

Matt laughed at Ian's crazy stories when he was in Steps "It seems like you and your bandmates had a crazy life."

"We still do!" Ian joked and then asked "I still can't believe that Gemma Collins story you told me."

"It's true! We didn't have a routine to the skate off planned so we just...improvised, it was the most awkward two minutes of my life!" The two roared in laughter.

"Worse Dancing on ice moment?" Ian asked.

Matt replied "Oh that's easy, it's when someone accidently kicked me in the face with their skate, there was blood everywhere."

Ian winced "Ouch."

Matt then asked "So why does everyone call you H? What does it stand for?"

"Hyper" Ian answered.

"That's perfect" Matt responded with affection. He then asked "Can I use the toilet?"

"Sure, first door up the stairs, you can't miss it."

"Thanks" Matt said as he walked up the stairs.

While waiting for Matt to come back, Ian decided to have a look at his social media pages. He noticed there was lots of comments underneath an article about Ian and Matt's historic moment so he had a look. While the majority of the comments were very positive, there was some that made his heart break.

'Disgusting!'

'Freaks!'

'Stop stuffing it down our throats!'

'I'm no longer watching!'

'Do not let kids watch this circus!'

'Poofs!'

'Faggots!'

Ian broke down and proceeded to cry hard. The next thing he knew, Matt had wrapped his arms around him and began to rock him back and forth to soothe him. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Matt asked. He then glanced at Ian's phone and knew exactly what was going on. "Don't you listen to those assholes."

Ian stuttered "...I...know I should just ignore them and I know the majority of people support us...it just that it still hurts...brings back painful memories..."

Matt nodded in agreement "I understand, when I came out most people were lovely and kind to me, but those minority of bullies still got to me." Matt then stroked Ian's hair to calm him down. Ian loved the touch of Matt and it made him feel so calm already.

The two startled when they both heard a young voice say "Daddy, why are you crying?"

"Oh nothing for you two to worry about, promise!"

The other child said "Who is this?" While pointing at Matt.

"My partner for the ice show I told you about."

The two kids shrieked "It's Daddy's ice Prince!" And Matt believed that was the most adorable thing he had ever heard.

Ian introduced the kids proudly to Matt "These are my sons Macsen and Cybi."

Two hours later and Macsen and Cybi were already massive fans of Matt.

"You must be strong if you can lift Daddy up."

"Lift me up!"

"And me!"

Matt ended up lifting both up and the same time, earning loud laughs from the kids.

The four spent the rest of the night playing games, talking and watching TV.

"Do you like Scooby-Doo Matt?" Macsen asked as they watch an episode.

"Of course I do!"

"Cool! Could you teach us to ice skate soon?"

"Yes, me too! Can he Daddy?" Cybi asked.

"I'm sure one day he will" Ian said, earning a "Yes" from Matt.

As the episode finished, Ian suggested that they play a board game.

The four were playing a 'Despicable Me' board game. The kids were very good at it, the adults-not so much!

"You and Matt suck at this Daddy!" The kids giggled.

"You are so much better than us at this game!" Ian admitted.

"At least you understand the rules" Matt joked.

"Is Daddy good at ice skating Matt?" Macsen asked.

Matt looked into Ian's eyes as he breathed "He's amazing." Ian felt his heart skip a beat at Matt praising him.

They spent the rest of the evening eating pizza. All four had a really fun night.

It was eventually time for Matt to leave. "Can we see Matt again soon Daddy? He's so cool!" Cybi asked.

"Of course! If Matt wants to?"

"Of course I do!"

The kids hugged Matt goodbye and went upstairs to bed, leaving just Ian and Matt alone.

"Good night Matt. Thanks for coming."

"No problem, I had a wonderful night. You have two amazing children." Matt hugged Ian goodbye and left Ian heavily blushing and his heart was beating fast.

A few weeks later and it was time for Ian and Matt to film the Christmas special of Dancing on ice. This would be the first time they will appear on TV together and they knew all eyes would be on them. All they had to do was a few seconds skate and a quick chat with the presenters Phillip Schofield and Holly Willoughby, it shouldn't be too hard. The two were about to enter the rink in front of the audience, the judges and the cameras. Ian was terrified but Matt squeezed his hand tight to calm him and calm him it did. They skated, they had the interview and then they left. It was done. "See, that wasn't so scary?" Matt said.

Ian gulped "Yeah but we were only on for like a minute. Next time we're there we will have to skate and dance live."

"And I couldn't be happier with who i'm dancing with. You're going to be amazing Ian, you've made me so proud" Matt responded as he wrapped his arms around Ian to hug him. Ian felt so safe in Matt's arms. Ian was terrified over their first dance, but he couldn't of asked for a better partner. He couldn't wait to make TV history with Matt.


	4. High Hopes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ian and Matt's first dance on the show!

It was the morning of the first show in the series and Ian was petrified. He spent all morning sitting alone in his dressing room shaking uncontrollably.

There was a knock on the door "Hey Ian, it's me Matt, are you in there? I've been looking all over for you but everyone said you left practice early. I'm coming in" Matt opened the door and his eyes widened with shock as he ran to wrap his arms around a terrified Ian. "Hey, hey it's okay, i'm here, what's the problem?"

Ian tried-and failed-to fight back the tears. He shook as he cried "I...can't do it...i'm scared...everyone will hate me...I will let everyone down..."

Matt then glanced at the phone on Ian's table and once again it was full of horrible tweets:

'Disgusting!'

'I won't be watching!'

'It's not natural!'

'Everyone boycott!'

'Revolting!'

'Those poofs make me sick!'

Matt hugged Ian harder as he whispered in his ear "Remember what I told you, don't listen to those assholes. Don't let them win. You are going to be brilliant tonight!"

Ian looked directly into Matt's eyes and he instantly knew Matt was telling the truth. He trusted Matt. Without realising, the two kept staring into each other's eyes while holding each other's hands. Matt began to stroke Ian's knuckles with his thumb to soothe him, Ian and Matt both found the moment...perfect.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment, with a voice yelling "It's time for costume change!"

The show had now started and Ian and Matt would be the final couple to perform. They were watching the show with other contestants as they saw one couple perform their routines one by one. Ian and Matt knew that they were going to be the main focus of the night and that everyone would be talking about them, they were already trending on twitter. Matt kept holding Ian's hand throughout the night to calm him down, "You're going to be amazing Ian" Matt whispered in his ear, "Your kids are going to be so proud of you!" Ian smiled because Matt was right, Ian's kids were going to be proud of their Daddy and that's all that mattered.

As the night went on, Ian's nerves rose higher and higher. Lisa George told him how terrifying it was, Ben Hanlin stumbled at the end of his performance while Trisha Goddard fell over during hers. The final advert before their performance had just started and a crew member went to the pair "Alright, you two are next, go to the tunnel and listen for your cue to skate to the middle of the rink, you've got five minutes!"

Ian and Matt were on the side of the rink, just minutes from their performance. The VT had just started and Ian was feeling dizzy from nerves. As the two stood waiting, they overheard two crew members talking,

"Ugh I heard is those queers next."

"What a joke, it's not going to look right with two men."

"It's going to be the funniest thing ever!" The two walked away giggling.

Ian was hurt while Matt was furious, "Don't you dare listen to them Ian!"

One of the crew members shouted "One more minute guys!"

"I can't do it!" Ian cried.

Matt grabbed both of Ian's hands and spoke directly to him "Ian look at me, it's just you and me out there, forget everyone else. I know you can do this, it's time we showed everyone how normal two men dancing is."

Ian nodded and they were called out to start their performance.

Ian span the moment the song (High Hopes by Panic! At The Disco) started. He was doing it! Then he joined up with Matt and did their first lift to huge applause.

About two minutes later, the performance had ended with Ian and Matt raised their fists to the air. The audience gave them a standing ovation and a applause that was louder than anyone expected, the noise was deafening. The judges were crying, the fellow contestants cheered and Ian and Matt hugged and shed a tear together. They received a score of 25 out of 40 (they were third on the leaderboard). After they finished chatting to the presenters, they skated off set and hugged and cried with each other.

"We did it!" Ian beamed with tears stained on his cheeks.

Matt tearfully replied "I'm so proud of you."

The two checked social media and they were the number one trend on twitter. The replies were also hugely positive:

'That was amazing!'

'H and Matt to win!'

'They made TV history!'

'Take that haters!'

'I'm so proud of them!'

'It was so normal!'

Ian squealed "They liked us!"

It was time for the results. The public had been voting and even though the response was positive both in the studio and online, Ian was worried people wouldn't want to vote for a same sex couple. But when it was announced that they had indeed both made it through to the next round. "They voted for us, people voted for us! They viewed us like any other couple" Ian whispered to Matt in tears.

After the show, Ian and Matt spent some alone time together. Matt lifted Ian up in happiness shouting "We did it!"

"We're going to be on the front pages of the newspapers, be all over the TV and radio and we're the most talked about thing on social media...yet it's all been so positive. Times really are changing" Ian said.

The two stared at each other. Without realising, Ian held Matt on his waist while Matt stroked Ian's cheek. Their hearts beated fast and they both couldn't get enough of the contact. It was almost like they were going to ki-

"Daddy!"

Ian ran to hug his kids as they said to him "You were amazing! You are going to win! Everyone's talking about how brilliant you are!"

The kids then ran to hug Matt and said "Thank you for being with Daddy!"

Both Ian and Matt smiled. The four spent a few minutes chatting before Ian decided it was time to put the kids to bed.

He hugged Matt was more as he softly said "Thanks Matt, for being the best partner. See you tomorrow for training."

Matt replied "I can't wait for it."

After waving Matt goodbye, Ian and the kids walked back for bedtime. On the way back, Macsen said "Matt is the best!"

Cybi nodded in agreement "He is an amazing ice prince for you Daddy, he's amazing!"

Ian silently said "He is." It was that moment that everything became so obvious to Ian. The past few months had been some of the best in recent years. Matt made him feel happy and cared for. Matt was kind, caring, a great friend and great with the kids. Matt was incredible. Ian realised the truth he had tried to deny but just couldn't anymore-he was getting feelings for Matt.


	5. Feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's feelings for Matts continues to grow.

A few days went by and Ian tried his best to clear his mind of any romantic feelings for Matt. There was speculation from the press but both he and Matt said they are too focused on the competition to focus on anything else. The truth was though that the longer Ian spent time with Matt, the more he fell for him. He didn't know how to process any of this but he knew he didn't want Matt to find out, he didn't want to freak him out and make things awkward between them. It was hard to focus on their next routine-The Other Side from The Greatest Showman-while he was falling for Matt.

While the two were practising their routine, Ian was unusually quiet and kept forgetting steps and moves. Matt noticed this and was deeply concerned and asked "Ian, is something troubling you? Is everything alright?"

Ian stuttered in response "Yeah...yeah...i'm fine! Honest!"

Matt wasn't convinced and in a scared tone asked "Is it something to do with me? Have I done something to offend you?"

Ian was hurt and ashamed of himself for making Matt feel this way. He skated to Matt, held his hand and looked at him directly into the eyes as he said "Matt, I promise it's nothing to do with you I swear. I'm just tired. You would never do anything to offend me."

Matt seemed to relax at that moment and suggested they take a break. Ian had a sit down while Matt went to the toilet. Ian's mind lately has been nothing but Matt, Ian hoped that no one would notice but he was pretty close with the cast and crew of the show. Kevin and Brianne had feelings and later devoloped a relationship so there was nothing wrong about having a crush on Matt. That was until his thoughts began to taunt him:

'You're not his type.'

'He'll laugh at you if you tell him.'

'He'll never like you that way.'

'You have no chance.'

'He's way out of your league.'

'You're not good enough for him.'

It was decided, Ian was not going to tell him. He knew Matt would never feel the same so now he just had to get rid of these thoughts. It's only a crush though and he's sure it will go away soon, right?

It was the night of their second performance and Ian and Matt were a lot less nervous than before. The only pressure this time was to have a high score like last time. Ian was little worried about the routine after he suffered a painful fall from the previous day. The routine was a lot more faster and challenging than last time and Ian was worried he was going to mess up, he really didn't want to let Matt down.

The duo were the second to last couple to perform. It went fine. The two started on a table before sliding down to do their routine. Ian admittedly found it a lot faster and harder than last time. It was mostly steps in the routine but Ian kept worrying he was going to forget and messed up, it was all very challenging for him. The audience once again seemed to love it as they received another loud applause. The judges scores were in and it was 26.5-a small improvement on last time. The judges however were very critical to them for not being very in sync with each other. The two skated off backstage and both admitted to themselves that it was fair criticism.

Ian looked down as he mumbled quietly "Sorry I let you down."

Matt looked puzzled "But you didn't let me down, I was very proud of you! Yes we got criticism but think of it as constructive as something we can work on. Plus we got a better score than last time." Matt pulled Ian into a big hug, causing Ian's heart to melt.

Later that night, the two hugged again as they celebrated the fact that they got voted through to the next round. As they said their goodnights to each other, Matt bluntly asked "Are you sure everything is alright Ian?"

Ian wondered whether he should tell Matt the truth. He knew both he and Matt recently told the press that nothing was going on between them and that they were too busy focusing on the show but Ian couldn't deny to himself anymore that his feelings for Matt grew everyday. But what if Matt didn't feel the same? What if Matt felt repulsed or what if he laughed at him? Ian hated lying to Matt but he felt like he had no choice as he forced a smile and said "Everything is fine, I promise."

The next day, the two were practising their next routine (I don't feel like dancing by the Scissor Sisters) and both agreed that being in sync would be their main goal this week. Matt suggested dancing in a room in front of mirrors would help (and it did). Ian even showed off some dance moves from his 'Steps' music videos!

"I really think we're getting in sync much better already!" Ian said, with Matt nodding in agreement.

"Now come on Matt, do the 'Tragedy' dance, for me?"

Matt granted Ian's wishes and did the choreography from the 'Tragedy' music video.

Ian chuckled "That has really made my day!"

"I prefer skating on ice to be honest" Matt chuckled.

Ian then changed the subject and asked "So you think we'll be in sync on Sunday?"

Matt nodded "Yes I truly believe we'll be ready."

"Let's just hope it doesn't end in...tragedy" Ian joked, causing Matt to roll his eyes (although Ian swore he saw the corner of Matt's lip twitch up).

It was Sunday and Ian and Matt would be first to perform. "You ready?" Matt asked, earning a nod from Ian. The two skated to the middle of the rink to start their performance. The music started and immediately Ian and Matt had so much fun. The routine contained more dancing than ever, a flip and split from Ian and it was honestly one of the most fun times the two had on the show so far. Ian sometimes forgot that was a full audience watching them as he just pretended it was him and Matt and no one else. The performances ended at the two just couldn't stop smiling. Then the scores came-28.0, their best score yet! They applauded by the judges for being more in sync although Ashley said he wanted something a bit different next time.

At the end of the show the duo found out that they were through to the next round. Fairytale week was next week and Matt promised that the next routine would be something very different. "But how exactly? What is it about this routine that will be different?" Ian asked.

Matt smiled as he answered Ian's question which left Ian very excited for next week, it really was going to be an amazing dance.


	6. Swan Lake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Matt dance to a more romantic routine.

"Say again?" Ian asked.

Matt repeated his suggestion about their next routine "I was saying let's do a romantic dance this week, what do you think?"

Ian's mind immediately thought 'YES! Of course i'll do that with you, I couldn't think of anyone more perfect to perform a romantic dance with. I've wanted to do it for so long because I have feeing for you!'

Ian of course couldn't that so just shrugged and replied with a smile "Yeah, I like the idea of that. Let's do it!"

Matt smiled back "Let's get started!"

The two decided to perform a dance inspired by the ballet Swan Lake. They went to practice ther ballet together.

"You ever done ballet before?" Ian asked.

"Not on ice" Matt replied, "Come here, let's try out one of the lifts."

Matt picked up Ian in his arms. The story in the dance was romantic so the two had to do a lot of romantic gestures. The two put their foreheads together, faces just centimetres aprt with Matt stroking Ian's cheek. Ian found it perfect.

'JUST TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL!' Ian's thoughts screamed at him, but Ian shook those thoughts away. He felt deep down that Matt would never feel the same. Matt would probably laugh at him. Ian knew he had to ignore his feelings but it was proving more difficult as time passed.

As the ballet training continued, the two found themselves in more intimate positions. Ian's heart was beating so loud and fast that he was amazed that Matt didn't notice. Ian was also starting to sweat, in which Matt did notice as he asked Ian "Are you alright?" His face showed his was very concerned.

Ian simply shrugged and responded with "I just need a break."

It was Sunday night and it was time for Ian and Matt to perform their routine. The two got in their Swan Lake inspired costumes, with Ian wearing a feathered skirt.

"I'm a bird!" Ian joked as he flapped his arms (or due to the fact he was pretending to be a bird-his wings) up and down fast.

Matt laughed "God Ian you do know how to make me laugh!"

"Among my many talents" Ian cheekily responded.

Ian swore he saw Matt's cheeks go red as Matt said quietly and quickly "That and also being a very cute looking swan."

'DID HE JUST CALL ME CUTE!?" Ian's thoughts screamed. But before anything else could be said, the two were told to skate to the rink to start their performance.

The song started and Ian and Matt forgot that they were being watched by millions. Whenever Ian was being held by Matt he felt that it was just the two of them in the studio.

'I want him to hold me and never let me go" Ian thought. The romantic music made everything feel well...romantic. Ian knew Matt was just acting but every emotion on the ice from Ian was genuine.

Their faces just inches apart. 'I want to kiss him-' Ian's thoughts were interrupted by the applause from the audience, their performance had ended.

It was time for the judges scores and the score was...29.0-their best yet!

Ian and Matt felt that it was going to be a great night.

Unfortunately it wasn't. The sadness started when Ian checked his social media to see people mocking and slamming him for wearing a feathered skirt (despite the fact that's what male ballet dancers have worn). The messages were not nice:

'What a joke!'

'Disgraceful!

'Too weird!'

'inappropriate!'

'Freaks!'

'It made me uncomfortable!'

'So wrong!'

'I couldn't stop laughing!'

'No man should wear that!'

'He looked ridiculous!'

Ian started to tear up as Matt protectively hugged him and said "Ignore them Ian!"

The night sadly didn't get any better as it was revealed that Ian and Matt were in the skate off. Ian was devastated, he didn't want his time on the show to end.

As they were about to perform what could be their final skate, Matt whispered in Ian's ear "I just want you to know that I am so proud of you Ian. It's been a privilege getting to know you and whatever happens I know we'll be friends for life." Ian hugged Matt in response. The two then went to perform for the judges, with both men praying it would be enough to keep them in the competition.

Thankfully all four judges saved Ian and Matt and the two were through to the next round. Ian was still upset though, he was so close to leaving and he realised if and when tht happens he may not see Matt as much as he is now, he was scared to lose him.

Ian started to cry and Matt wrapped his arms around him to comfort him. Matt said "Hey, hey, don't be upset, we're still in the competion! We ain't giving up and we can still win this. You ain't giving rid of me that easily Ian!" Matt wiped tears from Ian's cheeks as the two stared into each other's eyes. The two wanted to stay like that forever but Ian pulled back saying "Got to get up early in the morning to take the kids to school. But you're right Matt, we will just have to work harder and we'll make sure we get to that final!"

The two bidded their farewells, both committing to work hard to avoid any future skate offs. They both didn't want their journey on the show to end.

Matt went to bed that night, but it was hard to sleep with so many thoughts in his mind. He was so scared of leaving the show tonight, he didn't want to be apart from Ian, he wanted to stay with him forever. He had grown so fond of Ian. He enjoyed his company so much, he made him so happy, he had never felt this way about anyone before. Ian was just perfect.

Matt then cried hard because it became so obvious. He had been denying it for so long, hoping Ian wouldn't find out about Matt's true feelings.

"He would never feel the same way about me!" Matt cried as his tears continued to leak from his eyes. Matt's feelings grew stronger the more time he spent with Ian. Matt couldn't deny it any longer, he had to accept it-he's fallen in love with Ian.


	7. Is this the end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Matt's Dancing on ice journey comes to a end, but is it really the end of this story?

They were so close. Ian and Matt were just a few weeks away from the Dancing on Ice final, they are so close to winning!

"We can do this!" They both vowed. The experience had it's tough moments but they were so close to victory-to making history!

A jazz routine (Michael Buble's 'Fever') was their next performance and the two were very excited about it. They even went to a theatre to practice their jazz dancing. Both wore jazz hats and both thought each other looked very handsome (although neither said it). Dancing on the stage in the theatre was proving to be one of the many highlights for Ian and Matt in this competition, both were having so much fun.

"I'm really looking forward to this dance, i'm having so much fun!" Ian said.

"I think it's going to be great. I love the fact we've been doing so many different styles of dance lately Ian" Matt replied. He the said sheepishly "I've loved dancing with you Ian."

Ian beamed "Me too, I couldn't of asked for a better partner."

It was sunday night and it was just minutes until Ian and Matt's performance. The two didn't realise that they were holding hands with Matt stroking Ian's knuckles to help calm his nerves, it was a quiet and tender moment.

"As always i'm nervous, but at the same time I have never been so excited about a skate like this!" Ian admitted, "This week has been so much fun!"

"It's definitely been a highlight for me" Matt admitted.

The two stared into each other's eyes and smiled. They didn't say anything but just stare and smile. Their thoughts were snapped when a crew member shouted "Your turn fellas!"

Ian and Matt started their performance and they were having the time of their lives! They had so much fun rehearsing this dance so it wasn't very surprising that they had more fun dancing it live. Ian always had fun dancing when he's with 'Steps' so doing a different style of dance (jazz) was something he enjoyed very much. The moves, the steps, the lifts-everything about this performance was fun to Ian and Matt.

The performance ended and the two went to stand next to Phil and Holly to await their scores from the judges. The good news was that they received a score of 29.5-their best yet! The bad news was that for the first time in competition they were not in the top half of the leaderboard and the judges comments were quite critical:

"It was too safe."

"I wanted you two to do more."

"At this stage in the competiton I was expecting more."

"It lacked something for me."

Ian and Matt then skated of set to make way for the next couple. The two were very disapponted with the comments.

"I feel like we were underscored" Matt admitted. "A shame as you were so good this week Ian! If you blame me then I completely understand-"

Ian halted and stood in front of Matt, saying seriously "Don't say that Matt, you are not to blame! It's because of you that I loved this routine so much! I admit i'm gutted with the comments and I too feel we deserved higher scores but I will not have you blame yourself! You are the best!" Ian hugged Matt, making Matt smile as his heart beat fast.

"We enjoyed it and that's all that matters" Ian said.

It was time for the results and Ian and Matt were so nervous. There wasn't many couples left now and the final was so close, to leave now would be heartbreaking.

One by one the safe couples were being announced. Not hearing their names yet made Ian and Matt scared. Unfortunately it was revealed that they were in the skate off-and they would have to skate against Ben and Carlotta, two people Ian and Matt got on with very well, so well that they considered them friends.

Ian and Matt were first to skate, but the truth was that their minds were a blur throughout their performance. The two kept thinking of similar things:

'I don't want to leave.'

'We're so close to the final!'

'I really want to stay.'

'I don't want to send Ben and Carlotta home though.'

'What if i never see HIM again?'

'He's the best partner I could've ever asked.'

The two finished their routine to applause. It was now time for Ben and Carlotta to pefrorm, but once again Ian and Matt's mind were in a blur.

It was time for the judges to vote. And it was Ben and Carlotta who they saved. Ian and Matt understood, Ben and Carlotta were brilliant in the skate off, but it still made it hurt that they were leaving. Ian and Matt thanked everyone-especially the audience-and in return the two received a standing ovation from everyone, including the judges. After they skated away off set from everyone else, they proceeded to cry as they hugged each other.

Later that night, Ian and Matt spent some time alone. The two were devastated that they left but proud of the fact that they made TV history.

"It's been a honour Ian. Both skating with you and getting to know you." Matt said from the heart.

Ian smiled as he replied "Same, not only couldn't I have asked for a better partner, I couldn't of asked for a better friend. I know we'll definitely be friends for life."

"Agreed" Smiled Matt.

The two stood in silence as they stared each other. 'He's so beautiful' thought Matt, while Ian thought 'He's amazing, I can't even describe how much he means to me.'

The two were interrupted by Ian's kids, who were very tearful as they hugged their dad.

"You didn't deserve to go daddy!" Macsen cried.

"You were amazing Daddy!" Cybi cried.

The two boys then went to hug Matt as Macsen wailed "Don't leave us Matt!"

"What?" Matt asked.

"We don't want this to mean we'll never see you again. Please don't leave us!" Cybi tearfully answered.

Matt knelt down as he hugged the two boys as he said "I ain't going anywhere, i'll always stay in contact and meet you!"

"That's right" Ian smiled as he added "You're stuck with us now Matt, us three will always be here for you."

The four hugged. It was then time for Ian and the kids to go as it was school in the morning. The kids gave one last big hug to Matt as Ian said to Matt "See you soon?"

Matt promised "We'll always see each, friends for life." The two shed some tears as they hugged before Ian and the kids left. Matt smiled as even though the kids had now left the room, he still heard a distant "Goodbye Matt, see you soon!"

Ian was in bed that night as he cried. It had finally dawned on him. He hadn't just had feelings for Matt, he had fallen in love with Matt. "I love him" he whimpered.


	8. The day after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Matt come to terms with the fact that they have feelings for each other.

"Come on kids your breakfast is ready!" Ian shouted one morning. He was preparing their cereal but it was hard to concentrate after last night. He pretty much cried himself to sleep when it dawned on him that he didn't only have a crush on Matt, but he actually loved him. He struggled to get much sleep and his eyes were still red and puffy after too much crying, he hoped his kids wouldn't notice as he hated worrying them.

"Here Daddy!" His kids greeted as they sat down to eat their cereal. After finishing cleaning, Ian joined them at the table to eat his breakfast. He noticed Cybi was drawing something while eating. He was about to ask what he was drawing until Macsen asked "You look very tired Daddy."

Ian forced a smile and responded "Oh you don't need to worry about me, i'm fine! So what are you doing at school today?"

Macsen replied "We're doing painting and story time, my favourites!"

Ian replied "Ooooh, that sound fun!"

"It is!" Macsen said joyfully. His tone then went curious when he asked "When can we see Matt again?"

Ian answered "Well the show is still going for a few more weeks and he is needed for the professional routines, so he's still very busy."

Macsen was disappointed, "Oh. It's just that I miss spending time with him."

"I know, he misses you two too."

"He does!?"

Ian chuckled "Of course he does! He says you two are his favourite supporters!"

Macsen smiled "We are!" After some silence, he said sadly "I just miss him. I hope we can spend some time with him soon."

Ian nodded "Me too."

A minute later, Ian noticed Cybi was being very quiet, he was still drawing using his coloring pencils. A curious Ian asked "What you're drawing?"

Cybi looked up from his drawing as he answered "Drawing a picture for school, i've just finished."

"Can I have a look?" Ian asked.

Cybi nodded yes. Ian looked at the drawing and despite Cybi being very young, Ian was impressed by the drawing. In the middle of the paper was the house surrounded by lots of animals (Macsen and Cybi regulary beg their Father to let them have enough animals so the house could be their very own zoo, something that would amuse Ian).

Cybi ponited around the edges of the page as he explained the people in each corner "There is you pop band friends, there is my friends and over there is my grandparents and other family members."

Ian noticed four people in the middle, "Who are these?"

Cybi explained "That's you Daddy! You'e holding hands with me and Macsen."

Ian then asked "And who is that standing next to us three?"

Cybi answered like it was obvious "That's Matt! I want to show him this picture, do you think he will like it?"

Ian smiled and he answered honestly "Yes, he'll love it."

After the kids were dropped off at school, Ian had some free time so he spent it relaxing at home. He was sad that he no was no longer in the show as he grew to love ice skating. He actually told Matt that he still wanted to keep doing it in the future (and Matt said he was more than happy to keep teaching him). As he watching TV, Ian received a text message-it was from Matt!

'Hey pal, just wanted to see how you were doing.'

Ian texted back 'Not bad thanks! Gutted we're no longer on the show :('

Matt quickly replied 'Me too, it's so boring with out you, I miss you.'

'I miss you too.'

Matt went to bed that night. It had been a pretty boring few days to be honest, he really missed spending time with Ian. Even earlier today his fellow pro and close friend Brianne Delcourt noticed he wasn't the same.

Matt remembered the conversation. "You okay Matt?" Brianne asked.

"Yes of course, why not?"

"You just seem quiet is all You still close with Ian?"

"Yeah."

Brianne smiled "That's great. You two seem very close. Same with you and his kids, all four of you seem so happy, it's sweet. The way you care for him is obvious. I know he means a lot to you,"

"What do you mean Brianne?" Matt asked.

Brianne responded "Oh nothing, see you later Matt!"

(Back to the present) Matt lay in his bed wondering what Brianne meant. What she hinting that she knew he was in love with Ian? Matt wouldn't be surprised, him and Brianne had been close friends for a very long time and she knew him very well. But if she knew, did her fiancee Kevin knew as well? Do more people know he loves Ian?

Matt thought it was best not to overthink it. 'Nah she doesn't know, she was just wondering how Ian was, nothing more' Matt thought.

Matt went to sleep that night once again being completely smitten with Ian. If no one knew yet that he loved Ian, then it was going to be very hard to keep it that way, especially as Matt's feelings for Ian grew stronger and stronger every day.


	9. Should I tell him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Ian and Matt consider if they should tell each other about their feelings for one another.

It looked like it was going to be a fun day for Ian, two of his 'Steps' bandmates (and lifelong friends) Claire and Faye were coming around for a drink and catch up. He was so lucky to have all four other members of the group be close friends with him.

He put the kid to sleep and he spent time cleaning the house. He then heard a knock on the door and he shouted "Girls, you have known me for decades, you don't need to knock!"

Claire and Faye entered the house and immediately ran to hug Ian. Ian giggled as they clung on to him. When they broke apart he asked "I'm so glad you've both came, drinks anyone?"

An hour later and the three were really enjoying the night, laughing as they catched up.

"So I need to know Claire, this night was your idea but you insisted we have it at my place, why?"

Claire said as if it was obvious "Oh come on Ian, you're such a clean freak, your house is way tidier than any of ours". Faye nodded in agreement.

Faye then changed the subject, "I was telling Lisa the other day how excited I am for this year, it's going to be a great year for the band!" She squealed excitedly.

Claire also squealed "It really is! I think the fans are going to be very pleased with what we've got in store for them!"

Faye then turned to Ian and said "But you we need to talk about you Ian, we're all so proud of you! You were amazing on the show and you did so well! Shame you left just before the final but you made TV history and we couldn't be anymore prouder!"

Claire nodded "Yes, you and Matt were fantastic. I got so emotional watching you both every week, you were both incredible."

A very touched Ian replied "Thank you. And thank you again for the support you gave us every week. It really meant a lot to me and Matt".

Faye then asked "...So...you and Matt...how long?"

Ian was confused "Huh?"

Claire said "She means how long have you two been a couple."

Ian shrieked "WHAT!? WE'RE NOT DATING!"

A very surprised Claire and Faye gasped "You're not!?"

Ian replied "No!"

Faye stuttered "I-i-i'm sorry H! I didn't know."

Claire agreed "Yeah, sorry we presumed."

Ian asked "Why did you think?"

Faye answered honestly "To be honest, me and the rest of the band presumed you have been together since last year. Whenever we met the two of you we just assumed you were both a couple."

Claire added "It's just that you two have so much chemistry, I instantly saw a spark between the two of you. You both seem so close. He clearly makes you very happy."

"He does" Ian admitted, "But we are just friends."

There was silence, until Faye asked "...Do you want to be more than friends with him, do you have feelings for him?"

Ian felt conflicted. He didn't want anyone know he was in love with Matt but at the same time these two women have been close friends with Ian for decades, he trusted them.

Ian quietly muttered "...Yes."

"So why don't you tell him?" Faye asked.

Ian replied "Oh come on, it's obvious he doesn't feel the same way, I just know it."

Claire said "You don't know if you don't ask. Anyway I think you're wrong, everytime I see you two together Matt's eyes always lit up, I truely believe he feels the same."

Ian sighed "I dunno."

Faye put her hand on Ian's and squeezed it as she said "We won't force you to tell him if you don't want to, but at least consider it."

A few hours later-even long after Claire and Faye said goodbye to him-their words still floated around in his head.

Matt was training for the professional routine for the upcoming Dancing on ice episode. After a hard session of practicing, he decided to take a break. As he sat down, he was joined by two other professionals (and friends) Alexandra and Carlotta.

"It's great you can finally train with us again Alexandra, how's your injury?"

Alexandra responded "It still hurts and I still need to take it easy but i'm so glad to be back on the ice!"

Matt smiled "That's great. And Carlotta, how is training with Ben? I think you two have a shot of winning!"

"He's been doing great, he's made so much progress!" She replied.

Alexandra and Carlotta then discussed how they recently spent Valentine's day with their husbands Lukasz and Alexander (also professional skaters on Dancing on ice).

Alexandra then asked Matt "So Matt, what did you and Ian do for Valentine's day? Did you give each other gifts?"

Matt spluttered out the water he was drinking, "WHAT!?"

Carlotta said "Oh did you two decide not to do Valentine's this year? I suppose you haven't been together that long."

"We're not a couple! We're not dating!"

Alexandra and Carlotta looked very embarrassed and things got very awkward quickly. Carlotta stumbled her words "Oh god...I'm so sorry! I-i-i thought you two had been dating for months! I-er-need to go!" She quickly stood up and left the other two.

A very embarrassed Alexandra said "Err sorry Matt, I didn't mean to presume."

Matt asked "First Brianne and now you two, why do people think we're dating?"

Alexandra answered "I honestly thought you two had been a couple since the Christmas show, you both seem very close and smitten. You two would make a cute couple" She added as Matt's cheeks went red.

Alexandra then asked "So...do you have feelings for him?"

Matt didn't see any point in lying to her "Yeah, I want to tell him but I don't think he'd be interested."

Alexandra was surprised "Really?! Matt it's painfully obvious he has feelings for you! He looks so smitten whenever he is talking about you. He's like a love sick puppy! Look I gotta go but promise me you'll at least think about what i've said" She hugged Matt goodbye as she left the room. Matt spent the rest of the day thinking, should he confess his feelings to Ian?


	10. Reunion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Matt meet up at the final of dancing on ice.

It was time for the live final of Dancing on Ice, and the Ian and Matt (and every other couple from the series) would return for the final time to skate. Ian and Matt were looking forward to skate together again (especially as the experience has been a highlight for both the pair), although both were struggling to keep their growing feelings for each other a secret.

Matt was told by some of his fellow professional skaters (who have also been his friends for many years) that he should just be honest and that he should tell Ian how he feels. Ian was in the same situation, in fact his other 'Steps' bandmates (Lisa Scott-Lee and Lee Latchford-Evans) both admitted to Ian that they worked out he had feelings for Matt and that he should tell him. Both Ian and Matt were conflicted on what to do.

It as just a few hours until the show went live and Ian and Matt greeted each other with a hug.

"So great to see you again" Matt said.

"Same, it's going to be a great night" Ian said back as his heart beat faster the longer he touched Matt's skin.

The two broke apart as Matt responded "Yeah, it's insane that it's the final already, the time has flown by!"

"Excited for the skate?" Ian asked.

Matt nodded his head "Let's make this the best one yet!"

The show had started, Ian was catching up with other stars while Matt sat next to Brianne. Brianne kept giving Matt a look, a look which obviously showed that she wanted to ask him something. Knowing what she was going to ask him, Matt tried to change the subject.

"So err...when's the wedding?"

Brianne rolled her eyes and sighed "You're not change the subject with me. You know what i'm going to ask you, have you told Ian?"

Matt sighed "No, and I don't think I will."

"WHY NOT!?" She shrieked, causing others in the room to glance at her and Matt.

"I...I...I just can't"

"That's still not a good reason Matt."

"It's just that everytime that I consider it I get so scared, I just don't think I can do it, what if it freaks him out? He may not like me that way."

Brianne knew (like the other celebs and pros) that it was obvious that Ian liked Matt the same way back. She could tell Matt but she decided not to as she knew it wasn't right to speak on Ian's behalf.

She then said "Well you never know if you don't try, don't you?"

Matt wasn't going to be persuaded though, "No, i'm sure of it. I want to continue being friends with him and I don't want to tell him how much I care for him if he doesn't feel the same."

"What if you're feeling for him never go away?" Brianne asked.

Matt couldn't answer her question.

During the final, all of the previously eliminated couples would do a quick skate for the final time. Ian and Matt were getting ready for their final skate on the show.

"Well this is it, our final skate. But we can still skate with each other after the show whenever you want, if you want to?" Matt nervously asked.

Matt's nerves quickly disappeared when Ian smiled at him and answered "Yeah, I would love that very much Matt. Skating has been so much fun, but I think skating with you is what i've loved the most."

Matt blushed as the two skated for the final time on the show.

The final was over, the celebs, pros and crew went to the end of series after party to celebrate.

"Congrats to the winners!" Perri Kiely shouted, followed by congratulations from everyone else.

Ian and Matt both said congratulations to Joe and Alex on their win and then mingled about with others and they spent the entire night celebrating.

As the night continued, many people were already passed out drunk. Ian and Matt caught up to talk together.

"A great series" Matt said and Ian nodded in agreement. Matt then said "So what's next for you?"

"Me and the band are doing some live shows this year, very exciting year for us! You?"

"Still doing my podcast and some other things for TV."

There was some silence until Matt asked "So...do you still want to see me, even though the show has ended?"

Ian replied "Of course I do! You're not getting rid of me that easily Matt, i'll be seeing you so much I guarantee you will be sick of me!"

"I could never."

The two hugged and Matt thought this could be the perfect moment to tell Ian his feelings, but quickly dismissed it.

"I think...no I know this is just the beginning of the two of us Matt" Ian said. Matt agreed.


End file.
